Vegetable Vegetable Frustration/Plot Details
Cutscenes Game Script :{| border="0" width="100%" cellpadding="2" cellspacing="2" |- BGCOLOR="#FFA500" !Vegetable Vegetable Frustration (Part 1) - Western Adoulin |- BGCOLOR="#FFEC8B" |'Amchuchu:' Oh, , it's you. I was just wondering what to do about that silly-willy Junior of ours. Amchuchu: He does his work here at the coalition, but he just hasn't been the same since that whole terrible-werrible affair with his father. Amchuchu: He grimaces all the time, like he's faking whatever enthusiasm he has left. He's like a flataru that's been left out all day. No fizz. No pizazz. Amchuchu: Lately I've been seeing him out by the docks, staring-waring out at the ocean. Amchuchu: Now, ever since that business with those stubborn-wubborn Peacekeepers, I've also been thinking... Amchuchu: We might not be able to convince Cid to forgive-wive his son so easily, but there is something we can do. Amchuchu: Finding out what made our boy want to become an inventor to begin with might help us bring the old Junior back-wack. Amchuchu: If Junior can remember the thing he loves the mostaru about engineering, he might be able to climb out of the dumps and be his old fizzy self again! Amchuchu: And that's where you come in! Amchuchu: I want you to go to Bastok and find out what made the old Junior tick. Find out what inspired-wired him! Amchuchu: The future-wuture of high-density vegetable cultivation is at stake here, ! Don't mess this up! |- BGCOLOR="#FFA500" !Vegetable Vegetable Frustration (Part 2) - Western Adoulin |- BGCOLOR="#FFEC8B" |'Amchuchu:' I want you to go to Bastok and find out what made old Junior tick. Find out what inspired-wred him! Amchuchu: The future-wuture of high-density vegetable cultivation is at stake here, ! Don't mess this up! |- BGCOLOR="#FFA500" !Vegetable Vegetable Frustration (Part 1) - Metalworks |- BGCOLOR="#FFEC8B" |'Raibaht:' Hmmm... What made Midras want to become an engineer? Raibaht:'The only person who can answer that properly is Midras himself. Ah, but wait. 'Raibaht: I remember know. Back when he was still a boy, no older than ten. He got in a fight with one of the other children Raibaht: The other child had a father who was seriously injured in the mining accident, and he took it out on Midras. "If it weren't for your father's rotten powder, that explosion never would have happened!" or something like that. Raibaht: Midras was dumbfounded, and came to me for the truth. Sadly, it's not easy to lie to a child. Raibaht: He didn't say anything after that, but now that I think about it, that might have been the day. Raibaht: Ever since then, he would always be reading the explosives manual Cid gave him and would sometimes come to me with questions on mixtures and component ratios. Raibaht: That's about all I can remember, though. Hard to say if that's really what made him take up the hammer. Raibaht: What? You want to know where the accident happened? Raibaht: Listen, it's been over twenty years now. I don't go there anymore--none of us do, but I won't stop you if your're serious. Raibaht: It was in Palborough Mines. Take the elevator up to the third floor. The explosion happened down the unfinished shaft around G-8. I'll never forget that shaft. Raibaht: It's been ages, though. I wouldn't get your hopes up of finding anything down there. |- BGCOLOR="#FFA500" !Vegetable Vegetable Frustration (Part 1) - Palborough Mines |- BGCOLOR="#FFEC8B" |''You see something glistening in a crack in the bedrock.'' What do you do? ::Reach in for it. Choose this option. ::Bang on the rock. The crack is too tight for your hand to reach it. What do you do? ::Reach in for it. ::Bang on the rock.Choose this option. The rock doesn't budge. What do you do? ::Reach in for it. ::Bang on the rock.Choose this option. The rock doesn't budge. What do you do? ::Reach in for it. ::Bang on the rock.Choose this option. The rock doesn't budge. Your hand hurts. What do you do? ::Reach in for it. ::Bang on the rock. ::Think.Choose this option. It looks like only explosives will get this crack open, but how to split the rock without destroying whatever is on the other side? It might be best to head back to Raibaht for advice. |- BGCOLOR="#FFA500" !Vegetable Vegetable Frustration (Part 2) - Metalworks |- BGCOLOR="#FFEC8B" |'Raibaht:' Hrmmm... You know who knows the right explosive mixtures for the bedrock in Palborough Mines better than anyone? Raibaht: That's right. Midras. Raibaht: I don't know if he'd be willing to help, but he's the one you need to talk to. Raibaht: That kid would always be hanging around the port docks when something was on his mind. If they have docks over in Adoulin, I'm guessing that's where he'd be. Raibaht: I've got to get back to work now. |- BGCOLOR="#FFA500" !Vegetable Vegetable Frustration (Part 3) - Western Adoulin |- BGCOLOR="#FFEC8B" |'Midras:' Oh, it's you, . Midras: Did Amchuchu tell you to look for me here? Midras: Yup, being by the ocean always helps me clear my head. Midras: You know, the ocean's a funny sort of thing. Midras: It's at once teaming with life, offers us a bounty of food and warmth from its currents... Midras: ...And at the same time, it can be dark and violent and betray all those who would dare trespass against it. Midras: On my journey to Adoulin, no matter how low or dejected I became... Midras: ...Looking out to the wide ocean would calm my thoughts. The sea was always there for me, and didn't care what anyone thought or said. Midras: Kind of like a parent, I guess. Well, now that I'm an orphan again, I'll probably be spending a lot more time out here. Midras: Ah, sorry. I didn't mean to get you down. What is it that you wanted? Midras: Ah... The best explosive powder for Palborough Mines? Midras: Sure, I can help. I don't know what you'd use it for, but I know exactly what you need to get through the bedrock down there. Midras: But in return, do you think you could get me a ? Midras: Looks like my line's snapped clean. I'm going top need a better tackle if I want to keep fish on the menu tonight. Midras: I'll get your powder ready in the meantime. |- BGCOLOR="#FFA500" !Vegetable Vegetable Frustration (Part 5) - Western Adoulin |- BGCOLOR="#FFEC8B" |'Midras:' Great, this is what I need. And here's the blend of blast powder you wanted, as promised. Midras: Do you remember what I prepared back at Sih Gates? This stuff is basically the same. The blast itself stays small while the chemical reaction it produces means you can clear out obstacles with surgical precision. Midras: Here you go. Let me know if you need more. |- BGCOLOR="#FFA500" !Vegetable Vegetable Frustration (Part 4) - Western Adoulin |- BGCOLOR="#FFEC8B" |'Midras:' Oh, . You need more powder? Midras: I'll tell you what, bring me another and the powder is all yours. Midras: These fish really love eating my hooks...or maybe it's just not my day. |- BGCOLOR="#FFA500" !Vegetable Vegetable Frustration (Part 6) - Western Adoulin |- BGCOLOR="#FFEC8B" |'Midras:' Great, this is what I need. And here's the blend of blast powder you wanted, as promised. Midras: Here you go. Let me know if you need more. |- BGCOLOR="#FFA500" !Vegetable Vegetable Frustration (Part 7) - Western Adoulin |- BGCOLOR="#FFEC8B" |'Midras:' You still here? I thought you already left for Palborough Mines. |- BGCOLOR="#FFA500" !Vegetable Vegetable Frustration (Part 2) - Palborough Mines |- BGCOLOR="#FFEC8B" |''You place the charge. Then a Bomb appears and you draw your weapon.'' Two people run up behind you. ???: Wait! What are you doing!? ???: Not there! That wall isn't safe! |- BGCOLOR="#FFA500" !Vegetable Vegetable Frustration (Part 3) - Palborough Mines |- BGCOLOR="#FFEC8B" |''You kill the Bomb.'' Looks like the explosives were unscathed. ???: Are you alright!? What was that powder? You turn around for the first time, and see the people behind you are ghosts. Almid: Ah, excuse my manners. I'm Almid. Charmed, I'm sure. Almid: I don't think I've seen your face down here before. Sirius: Welcome, newcomer. The name's Sirius. I'm heading development here in the mine. Sirius: I gotta say, what with the way these tunnels snake and wind, it's a wonder you didn't stumble across more of those bombs. Blasting down in these unexplored tunnels is like dancing with Lady Luck. Glad to see you're still alive. Almid: Hey, that's some powder you're using. I've never seen the rock split that cleanly with such a small charge. Almid: I've been trying to develop something singular for some time. Maybe now I don't have to. Sirius: That blast just saved us a lot of time and manpower. We can finally strike at the ore veins deep in the rock. Almid: Still, had you set that bomb off with your charge, we wouldn't be having this conversation. Sirius: Are you kidding? That thing could probably take out half the shaft. They'd shut down the mine for sure. Sirius: And with that rosy thought in your head, let's get back to it, shall we? Almid: Right! With the time we're bound to save I think we can make an early day of it! Almid: A few more blasts and it's off to the Steeming Sheep for a double helping of ! Almid: Your treat, Sirius! Sirius: Hey, you trying to run my restaurant into the ground? My wife's gonna kill me! The two ghosts laugh, then walk away fading into nothing. You see something in the crack and pick it up. Obtained Key Item: Tarnished Ring and Rusty Locket. |- BGCOLOR="#FFA500" !Vegetable Vegetable Frustration (Part 3) - Metalworks |- BGCOLOR="#FFEC8B" |'Raibaht:' Wh-what!? You say you...saw them? You hand over the tarnished ring and rusty locket. Raibaht: This... Raibaht: This was Sirius's ring. Raibaht: And this... This is Almid's locket. Raibaht: Almid, father of Midras. His real father. Raibaht turns his back to you and walks over to the balcony. Raibaht: Gah...Gahahahaha!!! Raibaht: Pathetic! And here I was all this time feeling useless, while they were waiting for me this whole time in there! Raibaht: If only I could have done something... anything, At the time of the accident, we all felt that way, but there was nothing to be done but clear the rubble and bury the bodies. Camera turns to the closed door of the lab. Cid: Hey Raibaht! Come in here and give me a hand! Camera turns back to Raibaht. Raibaht: At times like this, you're better off laughing! Raibaht: Gah...Gahahahaha!!! Camera turns to the closed door of the lab. Cid: Yeesh! What's with that racket? If you don't quit that, I might just start calling you "Loud Mountain" or something! Camera turns back to Raibaht. Raibaht: Of course, Chief. You can may call me whatever you wish! Raibaht: Hey, listen. Don't tell Cid about any of this. It's better if he doesn't know. Raibaht: Hurry and take that locket to Midras. He should have it. Raibaht: Hopefully it will help him understand his real father. Raibaht: I will take the ring to Hilda. It's hers now. Camera turns to the closed door of the lab with a quick zoom in and out showing Cid's anger. Cid: Hey, Raibaht! You got ears on your head!? Camera turns back to Raibaht. Raibaht: Yes, Chief. I have ears. Raibaht: Well, then. I think I'll finish early today and go out for a big plate... of . |- BGCOLOR="#FFA500" !Vegetable Vegetable Frustration (Part 8) - Western Adoulin |- BGCOLOR="#FFEC8B" |''Midras caught a ! What do you say? ::Hey, Midras! Choose this option. ::Hey, Junior! Midras: Ah, , how did it go? What do you say? ::Hey, Midras! Choose this option. ::Hey, Junior! Midras: Ah, , how did it go? Midras: What!? Is... Is that why you asked me for blast powder!? Why would you... You hand over the rusty locket. Midras: You mean...this is... This is my father's? My real father? A small piece of paper is folded inside the rusty locket. "To Midras, my precious son. I hope you can one day forgive the man who left you without a father and vanished like I did." "Having you in this life has taught this selfish wreck of a man so much about the world and so much about himself. That there are things in this life that can't be mended even with all the tools and technology conceivable by human genius." "Yet, you made me realize that even in a world where nothing is in our control, we can still live for those we love." "Thank you, Midras, for coming into my life. I only wish I could see you again one last t--" The letter is torn beyond this point." 'Midras:... '''Midras: Hey, ... Midras: I just realized...I'm a pretty lucky guy, aren't I? Midras: I mean...just think. I've got two fathers I can live up to now. Which father should he live up to? ::Cid. Chose this option. ::Almid. ::Amchuchu Midras: If you say you saw it down in the mine... then I believe you. Midras: The two of them must have been in anguish ever since the day of the explosion. Thanks to you, they can find peace. Midras: What? All thanks to my explosives? Midras: No, I don't think you could say that. I never intended to do what you did down there. This is all thanks to you, . Midras: To think that all this time the accident was caused by a chain explosion from a bomb monster lurking in the tunnel. Cid's powder mixture had nothing to do with it! Midras: Still, knowing it was a monster attack won't bring back all the lives lost that day. Midras: That's what Cid always said. There's no point grieving over things you can't control, you just need to keep on living the best you can to improve on the things that you can. Midras: Work on what you can, improve what you can, knowing that others' lives depend on it. Midras: I think I'm ready to take on that responsibility. Midras: Others might be too scared to accept that burned, but if I don't take it up, how can I ever hope to surpass the old man? Which father should he live up to? ::Cid. ::Almid. Chose this option. ::Amchuchu Midras: They said my mother died in the Crystal War soon after giving birth to me. Midras: And my father, well, I only have a few memories of him before he disappeared. Midras: But there is one thing I do know. Midras: Those two gave me everything I've got! Midras: Like my father, I have to follow my own path, develop my skills, and live for those I love! Midras: Still... Just think. He had the recipe for the powder mixture I've worked on for so long in his hand long before I even started! Midras: Goddamn it! Even in death the old man beat me to it! I'm going to have to work hard to catch up if I want to surpass him one day. Midras: Make way for the next generation! Midras: I don't think he'd have it any other way. Which father should he live up to? ::Cid. ::Almid. ::Amchuchu Chose this option. Midras: Well...she's certainly a brilliant inventor. Midras: And theres's still so many things she can do that I can't even figure out. Midras: But I wouldn't call her a "father". I guess she's more of a "mother," if anything. ???: Hey! Just what do you mean to say-way, Junior? Amchuchu comes out from behind a crate.'' '''Amchuchu: How old-wold do you think I am! I...I could be your sister, you know? Midras: Whoa! Amchuchu, how long were you standing there!? Midras: Just, uh...forget I said that, okay? Midras: By the way, I actually have an idea for an admixture I've been meaning to run by you. If we head back to the lab right away I can show you what I mean! He begins to run off, but stops and turns around. Midras: That's right! , I've been meaning to give you something. Come by the coalition later. Midras: And...thanks, . I mean it! Midras runs off but stops behind Amchuchu. Amchuchu: Looks like your efforts paid off, . It's been a while since I've seen Junior that excited aboutaru something. Amchuchu: I'm sure that grumpy-wumpy Cid will eventually come around as well. If not... Amchuchu: I'll have to use a little-wittle of my mad science on him! Amchuchu: Amchuchu has it all under-wunder control! Midras: Hurry it up, Mom! This one might be it! Amchuchu: What did you call me!? That was on purpose-wurpose, wasn't it!? Midras laughs and runs off with Amchuchu on his heels. Amchuchu: Keep that up and I might just start my mad science experimentarus on you, Junior! |- BGCOLOR="#FFA500" !Vegetable Vegetable Frustration (Part 9) - Western Adoulin |- BGCOLOR="#FFEC8B" |'Amchuchu:' Hmmm, but won't this require a longer growing period than with my original idea? Midras: It will, but the harvest yield will be all the greater for it. Trust me, overall productivity will increase! Midras: Ah! , you finally made it! Midras: I meant to give you this. Midras: Think of it as a ...token of friendship or something. Take good care of it! Midras: My old man gave me that when I first left for Adoulin. Midras: I made some special modifications of my own. This is the new and improved version! Midras: Wearing it really clears your head and sharpens your concentration. It really helped me during my synthesis work. Midras: What's with the face? Yeah, okay, I know it's not the most fashion able piece of headwear, but that's not the point! Midras: Would you rather get a crate of ? Midras: Look just shut up and take it! Here, catch! Obtained: Midras's Helm +1